This application relates to the shaping and finishing of tiles used for countertops, and in particular to a bench that supports and clamps multiple tiles in alignment for a more precise finishing of their edges.
Granite and marble tiles are often placed onto countertops to provide an attractive and durable surface. Countertops finished with granites or marble are relatively expensive, and as a result, a high level of quality is demanded. One measure of the quality of the finished countertops is the consistency and precision of the exposed edges of the tiles. For example, where the edges of tiles are exposed along the edge of a countertop, the tiles are often reshaped from a square edge to a beveled or rounded edge. The edges are reshaped in order to provide a more attractive appearance a smoother feel to the edge. Where the tile edges are beveled or rounded, the quality of the finished job is strongly affected by how closely the tile's shaped edges match one another. This can be quite hard to achieve, in part because the tiles have different thicknesses, and known methods of supporting the tiles while finishing do not always accommodate differing tile thicknesses.
When shaping the edges of the tiles, a number of tiles are supported in a line on an underlying surface and clamped into place. All of the tiles are then finished simultaneously by a motorized grinding tool that rotates a shaping bit selected for the desired finished edge shape. However, when installed on the countertop, the upper surfaces of the tiles are aligned and not necessarily the bottom surfaces. As a result, if the tiles have different thicknesses, the shaped tile edges might not precisely align with one another, giving an irregular appearance to an exposed edge of the countertop. A need therefore remains for an improved apparatus and method for finishing the edges of tiles that provides a more precise and regular finish.